


Where he didn't belong

by littlepai



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Deep feelings, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepai/pseuds/littlepai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam stares at Gansey, thinking about kissing him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where he didn't belong

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I usually ship Pynch, but we can’t deny that there also is a little hinted attraction between these two too.

It was one of those days, Adam realized. On of those days of Gansey being Gansey and Adam just Adam and even if was trying to get to Gansey the other boy was just too distant, in an universe of sleeping king and magic where Adam didn’t belong. Not Adam Parrish, with his bills and the rent, the empty fridge and the empty soul.

Neverthless, while he observed Gansey’s lips, full and soft, Adam found himself wondering. It seemed he didn’t know that Richard Gansey III, who didn’t sleep at night, hunted by alien thoughts, with his contact lenses and his good quality clothes. Adam studied his shoulders, wondering… how does it feel if I just place my hands on his shoulder blades? 

Gansey, who had his eyes closed, suddenly opened them, catching the Adam’s hungry eyes. A shade of shame ran through Adam’s mind, upset of being discovered looking at Gansey so widely. He should have looked away, but he did not want to. He kept studying the ancient and beautiful face of the other boy, impressing in his mind the little details he had learned to love. He wondered how does it feel getting closer to Gansey, placing his hands on his shoulders and then brushing his soft lips gently. 

Ronan, Noah and Blue arrived, stopping Adam’s fantasy. He noticed Gansey licking his lips while he turned away from Adam focusing on the others instead.


End file.
